


拥抱

by princeb612



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeb612/pseuds/princeb612





	拥抱

焉栩嘉发现自己站在悬崖上，往前不到十公分就是深渊。他想把腿收回去，可是身体不受自己控制。风很大。他看着自己一点一点接近悬崖边，左脚已经悬空，重心不稳，身后狂风吹来，他大喊，赵磊，救我——  
……

 

焉栩嘉大汗淋漓的睁开眼睛，赵磊正半抱着他往床的中间拖，看他睁眼才放开手，“嘉哥，这么大人了，要睡到地上去了都不知道。”伸手摸人额头，“怎么出这么多汗，做噩梦了？”  
那还不是你不在。焉栩嘉不满，有人形抱枕在我会睡到地上去吗。赵磊拿了毛巾细细给他擦汗，焉栩嘉渐渐平静下来，闻到赵磊身上的酒气。“你喝酒了？”  
“树懒鼻子这么灵的。”赵磊笑笑。“喝了一点，旺仔小朋友不高兴了？”  
焉栩嘉抄起枕头就砸过去。谁小朋友，你才是小朋友，我早成年了！赵磊左躲右闪没闪过去被狠砸了几下，终于奋起反抗，抄起被子连人带枕头一把抱住。左手恰好碰到微妙的部位，发现人已经起了反应，赵磊顺势上下套动了几下，“嘉哥，想我了？”  
你自己想想我们多久没做了。焉栩嘉气不过直接把枕头丢过去，然而没有任何攻击性。赵磊转个身把焉栩嘉压在身下，左手动作不停，右手扯下他的内裤。性器从紧绷的束缚中解脱出来，焉栩嘉舒服地叹气，又一下子惊呼出声，赵磊直接俯下身去将他含在口中，快感瞬间翻了几倍，让他无法说出完整的话，到嘴边只剩下破碎的呻吟。  
太久没和恋人肌肤相贴的身体非常敏感，刚刚还深陷梦境的大脑还没完全清醒，焉栩嘉几乎控制不住。不行，这可太丢人了。他咬住牙，然而舌与口腔带来的触感太过刺激，他看向自己的恋人，赵磊的眼睛因为微醺而蒙着一层水雾，那眼睛真漂亮，像女孩子，谁知道在床上又这么强势这么有控制欲…这样的赵磊是他的，他焉栩嘉一个人的。赵磊的舌尖在他的前端打着圈，那感觉比在他口中跳跃的任何一串音符都要美妙。焉栩嘉感觉自己踩在棉花糖一样的云上，他忍不住挺起腰想要送得更深，赵磊用右手托住他的腰，左手离开他几乎已经要一泄如注的性器，在他的大腿根部来回游走。赵磊手上有长期弹吉他而生的茧，粗糙的触感成为点燃他所有欲望的导火索，焉栩嘉脑中炸开万千火树银花，向爱人缴械投降。

 

空气里还残留着情事的余韵，赵磊冲好澡回来，焉栩嘉却好像不困了，眨眨眼睛张开双手抱他。赵磊躺到他身边去，伸手回抱住他。  
焉栩嘉好像特别喜欢抱他。从十几岁开始，成为队友还不到一周的少年像一只蝴蝶一样飞过来，和他紧紧拥抱庆祝胜利。他本来活在自己的世界，和所有人保持客客气气的距离，可十四岁的焉栩嘉是一团火，把他心上的坚冰都融成蒸气，从此地球开始轮转，永恒极夜有了四季。  
他也忘不了总决赛前夕，那时两人已是恋人，他面对镜头故作轻松，想回家大睡一觉然后去旅行，还不忘cue一下旁边的彭楚粤，阿粤你可别忘了约我。他一心想着不要让团子们伤心难过，自己倒无所谓，四年前做了一个梦，四年后连做梦的权利都不再有，可那有什么。只有一个人的自信被完全毁掉之后他才能变得更加强大，天台崩溃哭泣之后他破茧成蝶，二十岁的赵磊没那么容易被打倒。可旁边的焉栩嘉不行，焉栩嘉的难过满得从眼睛里溢出来，镜头移开他说，磊哥，我要和你一起，我一定要和你一起成团。赵磊看着焉栩嘉就想起四年前的自己，焉栩嘉被雪藏后他一夜长大，眼睛里多了狠绝少了笑意。他收拾起回忆笑着对焉栩嘉说，我会的，那嘉嘉要拿前三。我一定跟你一起。  
奇迹一样的，第十名，第一个被宣布。赵磊直到站在了自己的位置上都没有实感，直到主持人念出焉栩嘉的名字，他的少年眼睛闪闪发光，他说我和别人约定好了，我做到了，现在太开心了，我一点点都不想哭。少年迫不及待向他飞奔，像一只树袋熊挂在他的身上拥抱他。于是他的快乐变成两倍四倍很多很多倍，他接住他，接住他那么多沉甸甸的爱意，也终于放心向他交付自己的重量。

  
他的拥抱是他的良药。转眼这么多年。

 

-fin-


End file.
